Optical fiber connectors are an essential part of practically all optical fiber communication systems. For instance, such connectors are used to join segments of fiber into longer lengths, to connect fiber to active devices such as radiation sources, detectors and repeaters, and to connect optical fiber to passive devices such as switches and attenuators. The principal function of an optical fiber connector is to optically couple a fiber with a mating device (e.g., another fiber, an active device or a passive device) by holding the end of the fiber such that the core of the fiber is axially aligned with an optical pathway of the mating device.
To effect optical coupling and minimize Fresnel loss, the end of the fiber is commonly presented for mating in a polished ferrule. A polished ferrule assembly is most readily prepared in a controlled setting wherein precision equipment and skilled personnel are available for cleaving the fiber, terminating it in the ferrule, and then polishing the ferrule and fiber to exacting tolerances. However, often fibers must be terminated to connectors in the field where such facilities and personnel are not available.
Under these conditions, it is desirable to omit the step of the polishing the ferrule/fiber in the field by instead terminating the fiber in a connector which has a fiber stub already terminated and polished in a ferrule. The terminating fiber is optically coupled to the fiber stub in the connector, often with the use of a refractive index matched gel to improve optical coupling therebetween. The terminating fiber is held in intimate contact with the fiber stub by virtue of a clamping mechanism, which applies a radial force to the terminating fiber to secure it to the connector. Advantageously, this clamping mechanism facilitates straightforward field assembly by obviating the need to lever epoxy and for curing ovens during field termination. Field-installable connectors that have a clamping mechanism are referred to herein as “crimp-type” connectors. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,719, incorporated herein by reference.)
Although such field installable connectors have been commercial successful, Applicant has identified a number of potential shortcoming. First, a traditional crimp-type connector requires a crimping tool to actuate it. The tool resembles a pair of pliers, each arm of the pliers having a specially-configured die attached thereto. One die receives the front of the connector, while the other die receives a plunger on the back of the connector. When the user squeezes the pliers shut, the plunger is pushed forward to actuate the clamping mechanism. Aside from requiring a tool, this termination approach also tends to be cumbersome as the user must hold the fiber and connector is a precise position, while using the tool. The cumbersome nature of this procedure may lead to error in the fiber's termination and decreased optical performance, not to mention the cost associated with acquiring the tools or replacement after a loss.
Complicating this problem is the fact that traditional field installable connectors are not reusable. Once the clamping mechanism is actuated, it cannot be reversed. Consequently, if the optical performance is not acceptable after the fiber is terminated, the connector must be cut off and scrapped.
Therefore, Applicant has identified a need for a field-installable connector that does not require a tool to be actuated, and that can be reversed after actuation. The present invention fulfills this need among others.